


Don't say it

by flypariah95



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad English, Daughters, F/M, Family, M/M, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Kimiko and Frenchie have a daughter and she says her first word
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Don't say it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are well and enjoying the second season of "The Boys" this is a fanfic that I wrote from my cell phone, at three in the morning, I hope you like it, I send you my regards and I apologize for my spelling mistakes

-Push, push! Harder! - MM yelled as he saw the baby's head come out of Kimiko's vagina.

Frenchie and Hughie were dying of nerves, Hughie was shaking and sweating, he didn't want to imagine the result of a super that ripped people's faces off with a guy who liked to blow things up.

Frenchie had smoked three boxes of cigarettes, it wasn't the immense heat of his lair that had him sweating, it was Kimiko and the baby she would have.

A super baby, one of those babies that Billy hated so much, and that heaven knew that Frenchie was afraid, apparently not all children with compound V came into the world with all their organs and limbs intact

Apparently according to Mallory, 99% of children with compound V are stillborn, lacking limbs or strange mutations such as abnormally large tongues or being born without a face.

But even if the baby was born, the members of "The Boys" were concerned about Billy's reaction. Billy hated the super and wanted to exterminate them all (apparently not Kimiko).

When Frenchie and Hughie heard crying from within the room, their eyes widened and they quickly entered.

"It's a Girl," MM said with a smile on her sweaty face. MM wiped her face with a towel - I'm sick of all of you and your shit, the next one uses a damn condom-

Frenchie and Hughie approached to see Kimiko who, despite the four hour of labor, was smiling like never before. Frenchie gets closer to see her daughter who looked like a normal baby, Frenchie smiled the baby had Kimiko's eyes and nose and Frenchie's smile and skin tone.

-Awww, she's beautiful- said Hughie, the boy smile when he saw the beautiful baby -She looks adorable-

Frenchie kissed Kimiko's forehead then their daughter's forehead. Kimiko took out a piece of pink paper that was under her pillow and gave it to Frenchie -Rin- read Frenchie.

Three Yeats later....

Rin grew up to be a member of the team, even against the wishes of Hughie and Kimiko who wanted Rin to lead a normal life, go to school, have friends, etc. But Billy, MM, and Frenchie knew that Rin might never have that life, not while the super were doing their twisted will.

Also, since she was born and at three years of age and after various efforts, Rin had not said a single word, not mom or dad, the girl was limited to laughing, crying and gesturing a little. At first Kimiko thought it was her fault, since she didn't speak either, and the others were constantly shouting rude words, but in the end Rin preferred not to speak.

Rin levitated constantly, sometimes she passed by lying on the roof. Sometimes she would go all day without touching the ground, Billy considered it a useless power, but for Hughie and the others it was fun.

Hughie had a bunny puppet in his right hand, he was constantly trying to get a word out of his goddaughter's mouth.

-Say Mom- Hughie said as he opened and closed the puppet's mouth -Mommy, Daddy, Hughie-

Rin just laughed and tried to take the puppet and put it in her little hand.

-Cunt! where are you?!- Yelled Billy - I need to talk to you! pack your bags-

-One minute!- Hughie yelled.

Billy walked into the room and looked at his boyfriend and Rin with some disapproval - what are you doing? we have to go-

-I can't go out, I have to take care of Rin-

Billy huffed -she is not your responsibility, where are her parents? -

-Placing cameras in the club A-train attends-

\- The strippers club? -

Hughie covered Rin's ears, he looked at his boyfriend with disapproval -club- he answered.

-Cunt stop being ridiculous, that girl is a supe and when she grows up she will do worse things-

-She is a baby, stop being an idiot, also Kimiko is a super-

-She ripped off several guys' heads- Billy remarked.

-Rin doesn't have that much strength, she can only levitate-

\- Whatever, we have to go to Russia, just you and me, look at it like the honeymoon we never had-

-But...-

-But with Super terrorists-

Hughie hugged Rin.

Since Hughie and Billy went to Russia, Rin began to sit in front of the lair door, sometimes levitating to the door while she slept, while holding Hughie's puppet.

"Mon Ange, you miss Hughie," Frenchie said. Kimiko took her daughter in her arms, she did not want her daughter to feel alone - Don't worry mon ange, Uncle Hughie and Billy will be back soon, Siberia is a far away place but not so dangerous ... for Uncle Billy-

Kimiko rolled her eyes, and shook her head sideways in a denial gesture.

\- Anyway, if you feel lonely, Mom and I can make you a brother-

Kimiko showed Frenchie her middle finger.

While Hughie and Billy weren't home, the den was quieter apart from the screams of MM and Frenchie. Rin spent her afternoons helping her father clean his guns, or looking at books while her mother studied, and that was until the day Hughie and Billy returned.

four months later ...

Kimiko, MM, Frenchie and Rin were at the airport waiting for Hughie and Billy. Rin was wearing a black jumper with a white shirt, a small knife inside her booties, and in her hands she was holding the pink puppet.

\- Don't worry mon ange, your uncles will be here soon- said Frenchie

\- Let's hope they come back in one piece- said MM.

All the team members searched the crowd for Hughie and Billy. Rin looked up from the puppet and began to run towards the crowd, to then begin to levitate, that act made the people at the airport start taking photos and videos of the girl.

\- Mon ange! - Frenchie yelled

-Rin !! - yelled MM.

Hughie and Billy appeared in the crowd, shocked to see Rin levitating.  
Cunt!" Rin yelled with a smile as she spread her arms, then slowly fell into Hughie's arms. "Cunt," the girl repeated with a smile as she hugged Hughie, who had his big blue eyes wide open with shock.

Inside the van, Kimiko, MM and Frenchie were serious thinking about what had happened, Hughie tried to calm down while playing with Rin and Billy laughed out loud.

\- Sorry! I didn't know what she was going to say or do that- Frenchie replied to Kimiko who made gestures of scolding and anger at Frenchie.

-Calm down, children are unpredictable, nobody said it was easy- said MM

-Cunt- Rin repeated, as she showed Hughie her big smile.

Rin did not understand the significance of her first word that Billy apparently influenced more in her life than her own parents.

-No, Rini, it's Hughie, Hug-hie- Hughie constantly repeated, in an attempt to make the girl stop saying that word. -this is your fault-

-What?! I barely speak to the girl, it's your fault- Billy answered laughing at his boyfriend.

-she thinks that's my name-

\- Cunt, cunt, cunt- Rin repeat.

Kimiko hit Frenchie on the Arm, she crossed her arms in desapproval. Billy and MM couldn't stop laughing and Hughie repeated his name to Rin.

Billy saw Rin and how much Hughie appreciated her, maybe the little super wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
